The present invention relates to testing equipment for electric components and, more specifically, to a kind of testing equipment generally referred to as ageing equipment, "burn-in equipment" or "debugging equipment", in which the components to be tested are operated under the condition of being maintained at a constant high temperature.
There is known testing equipment of the kind mentioned above, which comprises: a high-temperature section including a homoiothermic chamber in which a plurality of components to be tested are contained and heated to a constant high temperature; a low-temperature section including a driving circuit generating signals for the operation of the components to be tested, and electric power sources for the driving circuit and the components to be tested; and connecting means for an electrical connection between the high-temperature and low-temperature sections.
In this known equipment, however, there is a problem in the electric connection between the high-temperature and low-temperature sections. Conventionally, these equipment sections are interconnected by using a cable or a printed board. In the construction wherein the cable is used, the cable is rather long and exerts a harmful influence upon the electrical characteristics of the equipment. Moreover, the connection and disconnection of the cable to and from the equipment sections requires a long working time. Accordingly, when either of the equipment sections has broken down, the repair thereof often requires a half or one whole day. In the case of using the printed board, on the other hand, the printed board performs both of the functions of feeding high-frequency signals and feeding the electric power. This fact makes maintenance of the equipment difficult. Moreover, the connection and disconnection of the printed board to and from the equipment sections also requires a long working time. Furthermore, the cable or the printed board is disposed in a space between the equipment sections and disturbs the ventilation for heat insulation between the equipment sections.